Le mensonge attire la vengeance
by Riley Dauntless
Summary: Trop de mensonges. Et si Harry Potter n'était qu'une arme destinée à mourir? Et si toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge et qu'il se battait dans le mauvais camp? Qu'arriverait-il s'il apprenait la vérité? Ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid? Parfois la colère d'une personne trahie est celle qui est la plus redoutable.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'ai pratiquement finis la suite de Renaissance à la mort! Et autre bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin pu me procurer un ordinateur!  
>Je vous propose ici, en attendant la suite de ma fiction, l'ancienne fiction de Silver G. Winter Le mensonge attire la vengeance. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous connaisse cette fiction et qui, comme moi, étaient déçus qu'elle ne poursuivre pas. J'ai recontacté l'ancienne auteure pour lui demander si je pouvais reprendre sa fiction, puisque celle qui devait la reprendre ne l'a jamais fait. Alors voilà, revoici l'histoire!<br>**

**Bonne lecture **

**Riley Dauntless**

**Présence de tortures dans la fiction, vous êtes responsables de votre lecture.  
><strong>

**Merci à ma bêta Sedinette Michaelis pour sa correction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Harry était de nouveau envoyé chez les Dursley. Pourtant, il ne cessait de dire qu'il y était maltraité. Personne ne le croyait. Les coups de ceintures avaient recommencé. Aucun de ses amis ne lui avait écrit depuis le début de l'été. Il était oublié de tous. On ne l'entraînait pas, on le mettait à part. Ce n'était lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui qu'on l'informait et encore, ce n'était jamais des informations complètes. Il commençait à douter. Douter de ses amis, douter de l'ordre du phénix. Il venait même à douter de Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui donner comme raison qu'il devait rester là-bas à cause du sang de sa mère. Que c'était une protection pour lui. La seule personne en qui il avait eu confiance, c'était son parrain Sirius, et malheureusement, il était mort au Ministère de la Magie par la faute de Bellatrix. Personne ne l'avait consolé, au contraire, tous l'avait pointé du doigt, lui disant que tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil tellement la douleur était encore présente et vive dans son cœur.

Une ombre tremblait dans le coin de la chambre. Cette forme était recroquevillée et pleurait en silence. On pouvait voir sur les murs des trainées de sang frais. Son oncle n'y avait pas été de main morte, au contraire, ces longs mois sans le battre avaient été accumulés pour lui offrir un digne accueil à son retour. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonné ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire quand il disait se faire battre chaque été ? Même ses amis lui disaient d'arrêter de se plaindre depuis un moment. Personne ne répondait à ses appels. Il étouffait ses gémissements de douleur au moindre geste qu'il faisait. Il savait que la prochaine fois, il ne survivrait pas. Il en avait marre. Marre de cette vie, marre de se battre pour une cause dont il ne connaissait rien sauf le peu qu'on lui avait dit. Ses doutes se précisaient. Il commençait à se demander si tout cela n'était pas voulu, le briser pour ne tourner les yeux que vers la seule personne qu'il croyait ne vouloir que son bien. Ses larmes cessèrent. Au fond de lui, une rage et une haine sans borne venaient de naître. Tout son être ne voulait qu'une seule chose, la vengeance. Pour toutes ses années de douleurs et de souffrances. Toutes ces années où il aurait pu avoir une autre vie que celle-là. Il voulait en finir une fois pour toute et autant demander ce service à la seule personne qui désirait plus que tout sa mort. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il se leva et se rendit à son bureau. Il avait une lettre à écrire. Sûrement la dernière de sa vie.

_Cher Tom,_

_Ta Némésis ici présente s'emmerde royalement chez ses moldus. Disons que les coups de ceintures et les plusieurs tentatives de viols sur ma personne par mon oncle, qui heureusement __n'ont__ jamais abouti, ne me plaise guère comme __vacance__. Tout cela __m'a permis__ de faire une petite introspection sur ma personne. Et je viens de __réaliser__ que je ne suis qu'une arme, un pantin que l'on manipule et qui semble destiné à mourir de ta main à la fin. J'ai des amis merdiques, enfin, si je peux appeler ça des amis, ceux qui te __critiquent__, te __rappellent__ sans cesse que tu dois les sauver, que c'est ton destin. J'en viens même à me demander s'ils n'en ont pas juste après mon argent. Le vieux citronné me __renvoie__ sans cesse chez ses moldus qui me battent, me torturent et me punissent pour leur bon plaisir. Donc, je me disais qu'être en ta compagnie ne doit pas être pire qu'on le prétend si je compare ce que je vis en ce moment. Je me demandais donc, par le plus grand des hasards, si un jour tu ne passerais pas dans le coin du 4 privet drive, Surrey. Si oui, vient me rendre une petite visite! Du moins, si mon oncle ne m'a pas déjà achevé d'ici là._

_Bien à toi,_

_Ta Némésis de toujours._

_H. P_

Harry termina sa lettre et l'envoya à son destinataire. Il soupira doucement. Il n'était pas encore minuit et la journée de demain allait être longue. Au fond de lui, il espérait que sa lettre arrive à son destinataire. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil, il entendit une porte de voiture claquer. Il sursauta en grimaçant de douleur. Son oncle venait de rentrer et il était sûrement saoul. Il entendit la baleine monter les marches d'un pas pesant. Harry tremblait car les pas se rapprochaient de sa porte. Il se dit que cette fois, son heure était arrivée. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

-Alors ma petite pute, réveillé ? Dit son oncle.

-Tu ferais mieux de me répondre sale monstre, hurla Vernon.

Celui-ci s'approcha du lit où Harry était, l'agrippa par le bras et le traîna au centre de la pièce. Il détacha sa ceinture et commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Harry hurlait de douleur. Chaque coup était plus fort que le précédent. Il commençait à avoir des taches noires devant ses yeux. Il avait le souffle court, la douleur était vive. Son oncle le projeta contre le mur. Il se cassa le bras gauche et la cheville droite. Le balourd le ramena au centre de la pièce en le balançant au sol. Harry s'étala de tout son long sur le ventre. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Il perdait beaucoup de sang.

-Je vais enfin savoir ce que tu vaux au lit sale pute, s'exclama son oncle.

Son oncle essayait tant bien que mal de retirer son pantalon après avoir mis à nu son neveu. Il allait enfin y arriver lorsqu'on entendit une explosion au rez-de-chaussée. Il grommela et sortit de la pièce, hurlant aux intrus de sortir de sa maison. Harry se sentait partir, il ne voulait plus rester dans ce monde cruel, il voulait retrouver ses parents. Il ne vit pas la personne qui entra en courant dans sa chambre alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus, il se laissait aller dans les ténèbres, il ne souffrait plus…

_Harry_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vos impressions? Laissez vos reviews!<em><br>_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Je vous mets la suite avec un peu d'avance ^^. J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Merci à ma bêta Sedinette Michaelis pour sa correction!**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Tom observait Harry alors qu'il était plongé dans un léger coma. Il était fiévreux et tremblait. Par moment il gémissait ou hurlait. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait cru que son ennemi de toujours n'était pas dorloté comme il l'avait pensé, comme ils l'avaient tous pensé. Il se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'il détaillait le corps blessé du jeune homme. Bellatrix entra alors dans la chambre. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour on verrait de l'inquiétude dans son regard rempli de folie?

-Comment va-t-il maître? Demanda-t-elle.

-Severus l'a soigné, il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi que le bras gauche et la cheville droite. Il faisait une hémorragie de l'estomac et il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps, quelques minutes de plus et il était violé par cet immonde pachyderme de moldus et il serait sûrement mort par la suite, lui répondit Tom.

-Par Merlin…dit-elle le souffle court.

-Mais Severus m'a assuré qu'il allait s'en sortir Bella. Pour le moment, il est obligé de le mettre dans le coma pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop, lui dit-il à voix basse.

Elle inclina de la tête, s'approcha doucement du lit, déposa un baisé sur le front d'Harry et quitta la pièce pour aller donné les nouvelles à son mari. Il y a plusieurs années, Bella avait donné naissance à un garçon. Cela avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie, malheureusement, il fut kidnappé par Dumbledore, on lui avait enlevé son enfant, son bébé, tous croyaient que le vieux cinglé avait donné la mort à se pauvre être innocent. Depuis ce jour, elle avait sombré dans la folie un peu plus chaque année à l'anniversaire de son petit Eden. Tous le croyaient mort, jusqu'au jour où l'un des mangemorts découvrit au cours d'une mission que le vrai Harry James Potter était mort-né le jour de sa naissance et que celui qui était le Harry Potter actuel avait été amené à Lily et James Potter pour qu'il soit caché et élevé comme leur propre fils. Son apparence avait été changée et une partie de sa magie avait été scellée. À ce moment-là, un semblant d'espoir était apparu dans les yeux de Bellatrix. Tom Riddle avait sous ses yeux le jeune Eden Corvus Lestrange. Tom se remémora le moment où il avait reçu sa lettre, un ultime appel à l'aide.

_**Flash Back**_

_Voldemort venait de terminer une réunion. Il était dans une rage folle. Aucun de ses imbéciles mangemorts n'avait pu recueillir d'informations sur Eden alias Harry Potter. Rien de son passé ou du lieu actuel de sa détention, rien de plus que ce qu'il ne savait déjà. Après bon nombre de doloris, il s'enferma dans son bureau et s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Il devait trouver un moyen de le retrouver, mais comment ? Puis il vit une chouette blanche entrer et se poser sur son bureau, une lettre à la patte. Il la prit, remercia l'oiseau et l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre, une fureur sans nom, grandissant en lui, prenait peu à peu le contrôle de lui, il appela alors à lui ses meilleurs mangemorts, Snape, les Lestrange, Malfoy, ainsi que Karkaroff. À peine eurent-ils mis le pied dans le bureau de leur maître qu'il parla :_

_-Nous partons ce soir! Je sais où il est. Nous devons faire vite. MAINTENANT! Hurla-t-il en dernier._

_Sans un mot de plus, ils transplanèrent au 4 privet drive. Avec une grande facilité, Malfoy et Karkaroff détruisirent le bouclier autour de la demeure. Ils entendirent alors un cri perçant de douleur venant de l'étage de la demeure. Voldemort fit exploser la porte et entra rapidement, les autres à sa suite. Il vit le pachyderme descendre tant bien que mal, on pouvait très bien voir qu'il avait bu._

_-SORTEZ DE MA MAISON, IMMÉDIATEMENT! Hurla le tas de graisse._

_-Sale vermine, comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à moi. Où est Potter? Siffla Tom._

_-DÉGAGEZ DE CHEZ MOI! Continua de hurler la baleine._

_N'étant pas connu pour sa patience légendaire, il n'hésita pas à le torturer avec un bon vieux doloris, mais un doloris puissant égal à sa colère. Il ordonna à Karkaroff de poursuivre la torture. Il tourna vers les autres et leur dire de fouiller la maison avec lui, s'ils trouvaient d'autres moldus, ils devaient les ramener auprès de l'autre et les torturer. Tom se précipita vers l'étage et sentit immédiatement une forte odeur de sang à vous donner la nausée. Il se dirigea de suite et ce qu'il découvrit ne fit qu'accroître sa haine des moldus. Il se précipita vers le corps recroquevillé d'Harry au milieu de la chambre, baignant dans son sang, le corps mutilé. Il semblait encore éveillé lorsqu'il fut près, mais il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience._

_-Harry… dit doucement Tom._

_-SEVERUS! Hurla Tom._

_Celui-ci entra en trombe dans la pièce et failli flancher lorsqu'il vit la scène, surmontant son malaise, il s'approcha et l'examina._

_-Nous devons le soigner rapidement, il est entrain de mourir, souffla Severus._

_Bellatrix entra dans la chambre et laissa échapper un cri en voyant le corps mutilé de son enfant. Elle hurla de fureur à la vue de ce que ces sales moldus avaient fait à son garçon. Tom l'autorisa à faire ce qu'elle voulait de ces immondices vivants. Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley avaient été mis en ligne devant les trois mangemorts, Rodulphus, Bellatrix et Igor. Ils les firent souffrir atrocement, alors que Voldemort, Severus et Lucius ramenaient l'enfant au manoir Riddle. Snape fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le soigné, mais le jeune homme hurlait de douleur. Il dut le mettre dans le coma pour pouvoir le soigner convenablement sans qu'il ne souffre. Tom faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Trois ''pop'' se firent entendre. Igor, Bellatrix et son mari venaient de transplaner dans le bureau de leur maître. Ils lui confirmèrent que les trois moldus avaient été tués, ils avaient mis un faux corps mort ressemblant à Harry et ils avaient mis la maison en feu avant que l'Ordre du Phénix n'arrive. Ils quittèrent pour aller se reposer et Severus entra ensuite pour faire son rapport._

_-Parle Severus, demanda Tom._

_-Et bien ces vermines ne se sont pas retenues Maître. Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées dont une avait perforé son poumon gauche, le bras gauche était aussi cassé, ainsi que sa cheville droite. Il avait plusieurs lacérations infectées et d'autres qui ont été sûrement faites aujourd'hui même. Son estomac était rempli de sang, il faisait une hémorragie sévère en plus d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang de ses blessures. Si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait plusieurs scellés sur lui pour brimer sa magie. Il en a au moins 4 et de niveau 5. Je lui en aie retiré deux, mais il faudra attendre qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme pour lui retirer les autres. Lui dit Severus._

_-Et pour ce qui est de son apparence ? Demanda Voldemort._

_-C'est un sort assez complexe, mais qui prendra fin le jour de son seizième anniversaire. Si on prend en compte qu'Eden est né le 8 juillet, il retrouvera sa véritable apparence dans 10 jours, répondit Snape._

_-Bien, tu peux disposer, lui dit simplement Voldemort en faisant un signe de la main._

_Severus quitta la pièce et Tom se rendit dans la chambre de son invité._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Tom soupira, il se disait que si Eden ne lui avait pas écrit, ils l'auraient perdu à jamais et pour de bon. Il savait à présent que la prophétie était fausse et que la vrai avait été cachée par ce vieux fou. Il observa le visage passablement serein du plus jeune. Il se demandait à quoi il allait ressembler lorsqu'il allait reprendre sa véritable apparence. Il caressa doucement la joue d'Eden et quitta la pièce pour le laisser se reposer. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'était que pendant un bref instant, une lueur dorée enveloppa le corps du jeune homme et disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Laissez vos reviews!<br>**


End file.
